This invention relates to a portable telephone which transmits data having at least one of a voice signal and an image datum which are radio signals to a communicating device through a base station, and which receives the data having at least one of the voice signal and the image datum from the communicating device through the base station.
Recently, image transmission becomes important in accordance with development of communication technology. Therefore, various terminal devices which can execute image transmission are provided. In addition, a conventional portable telephone of the type comprises a body, an antenna, an operation device, a speaker, a display device, a microphone, a camera, a transmitting and receiving device, a controlling device, and amplifiers. The antenna is attached to the body. The operation device, the speaker, the display device, the microphone, and the camera are mounted on the body.
Also, according to development of communication technology, facsimile service that  where a facsimile device requests and receives a necessary datum is executed. Also, push-phone service such as preengagement  pre-engagement of an airline ticket and remainder inquiry of a bank deposit is  are executed. In these services, a user transmits, by operating ten keys of a telephone, datum of a predetermined telephone number to one of these service systems to connect the telephone to the one of these service systems. Thereafter, the user operates the ten keys of the telephone, in response to a guidance message, to transmit data of  such as a number (BOX number) representing a datum which is needs  needed for a DTMF signal, an account number, and a preengagement time. Thereby, the user can obtain data.
However, in the portable telephone, there is a problem that facility of operation is wrong. This is because, since the handset of the portable telephone is integrated with ten keys, the user cups the portable telephone to the user's ear when the user hear  hears the guidance messages and the user disconnect  removes the portable telephone from the user's ear when the user operates the ten keys. Also, in the portable telephone, there is another problem that the user is hardly able to hear a voice from the speaker when the user disconnect  removes the portable telephone from the user's ear to operate the ten keys. In addition, in the portable telephone, there is still another problem that it is needs to set, by  such as by a switching circuit, a hands free mode in case that the user executes conservation while the user see  sees image data which is displayed.